Untitled (for now) story. Part 1: K'orien
by Amidala and Cuddles
Summary: A dbz/gw-ish crossover thingy written by me and my friends. Pg13 for language and adult themes.


First, a blurb thingy!  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing, Dragon Ball Z or anything else copyrighted   
this fic may grow to include, so don't sue me 'cause, quite frankly, I'm  
broke. And with that said, on with the fic!   
  
  
  
K'orien, Princess of Tal'hasut, watched as small explosions set off in the land beyond the wormhole. Two of the flying robot suits were fighting with some kind of laser swords. K'orien didn't understand all the fighting these strangers undertook.   
  
"Father, why do they fight?" She chimed.   
  
"How many times will you ask that question? I know you don't understand, but neither do I. Perhaps one will come and discover the wormhole. Perhaps they will tell us their tale." King Talonair told his only child.   
  
K'orien looked back to the wormhole. The two that had been fighting had vanished into a piece of a ship, which had broken off a large ship. The latter of which was moving off to somewhere to the left of the wormhole. K'orien watched intently for them to emerge, and sure enough, one of them did, having been retrieved by a few others.   
  
Suddenly, an enormous explosion startled K'orien, as well as reducing the piece of a ship to small bits of debris. Something flew quickly through the wormhole. It seemed to K'orien to be the other suit. It had taken much damage and if there was a pilot, which there most likely was, it was rather unlikely that he would still be alive.   
  
K'orien reached out with her psychic powers, searching for the mind of the pilot. She found it, unconscious and weak, but still alive.   
  
"Father, we have to get to that suit! The pilot is still alive, barely, but still there! Please, father help him!" The Princess cried. The king flipped a switch on his throne.   
  
"Retrieve it and be careful of the pilot." He said calmly into the comm.   
  
Two retrieval ships rushed out of the docking bay and roared towards the suit.   
  
*************************  
  
K'orien stood over the bed of their strange visitor. He was human, and quite handsome; his long white hair lay strewn over the midnight blue sheets. The stranger had not yet awakened, but had begun to run a high fever. K'orien sat on the bed next to him and cooled his forehead with a dampened cloth. The girl who had been taking care of him since his arrival the night before, was afraid that he would wake and be angry with her so the Princess had taken over watch.   
  
The stranger's eyes fluttered open and he grabbed K'orien's hand so swiftly that she jumped back, surprised.   
  
"Where am I?" He asked, "What happened? Where am I?!"   
  
"Shh… You need to calm down, Sir. You need to rest." She whispered in a calming voice. "You were in a battle," K'orien sat on the bed next to him," You were shot through a wormhole. This is Tal'hasut. I found you-barely alive-last night."   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"Just someone who has a power. Who are you?"   
  
"Zechs. Where is my Gundam?"   
  
"The space machine you were in?" K'orien asked. Zechs nodded slightly. "It's being repaired."   
  
"Where?"   
  
"I can't say. You'll have to ask the king."   
  
"When?"   
  
"As soon as you have rested. Sleep. I'll stay a bit longer, and then Syndella will take over. Rest."   
  
K'orien waited until Zechs was asleep, then she turned off the lights and slipped out the door.   
  
**********************************  
  
It was early in the afternoon. K'orien sat next to her father in the throne room. The handsome, blue-eyed, space fighter pilot named Zechs had become well enough to see the king. Zechs stood before them and the Princess read his thoughts; mostly they were on the wormhole and his Gundam, but he also wondered why K'orien hadn't told him that she was the princess. He also wondered about her clothes and whether she had any modesty.   
  
K'orien listened half-heartedly to the exchange between Zechs and her father. Suddenly, a question of her own rang through her mind.   
  
"Sir, what is your *real* name?" she asked with a playful smile. Zechs was taken aback.   
  
"H-how did you know…"  
  
"Answer the question!" Talonair growled.   
  
"Milliardo Peacecraft." He said. K'orien could he was puzzled over her knowing his lie-not really a lie, but Zechs wasn't his real name. Neither was Peacecraft, but that was good enough for K'orien.   
  
"As the pilot of your Gundam, you preferred to be called Zechs. Well, you aren't battling now, so do allow us to call you by your real name." K'orien said. The stranger nodded.   
  
"Milliardo Peacecraft, where are you from?"   
  
"Earth."   
  
"Is Earth peaceful? Will it leave us alone if we allow you to return and you tell of us?" K'orien asked, feeling a sudden rush of fear.   
  
"I don't know. We were fighting a war down there. It's over now."   
  
Milliardo's confession about Earth did not make K'orien feel any calmer. She returned to reading his thoughts, though, never anything too private  
  
****************************************  
  
After their meeting that morning, Milliardo Peacecraft was told to go back to his room to rest. Within moments of his return to bed, a doctor came in and dressed his wounds. The short doctor gave Milliardo some sort of liquid that put him to sleep in a few seconds.   
  
A few hours later, when Milliardo awoke, he noticed that his clothes were missing and had been replaced simply with a pair of pants. Milliardo dressed in those pants and went out for a walk, feeling a bit silly at first, only being dressed in a pair of pants and the bandages around his midsection.   
  
"Some time later, during his walk, Milliardo happened upon a door that seemed very important, for there was a guard posted there.   
  
"Am I anywhere near the princess's room?" Milliardo asked. The guard looked him over.   
  
"Are you the stranger?" the guard gleamed.   
  
"I am Milliardo Peacecraft. Am I the stranger?" Milliardo shot back. The guard glared at him for a few moments, the opened the door behind him.   
  
As Milliardo stepped inside the room, he saw a set of circular stairs leading to a green canopied bed. Milliardo ascended the steps and drew back the curtains, revealing the princess in the circular bed. She giggled and slipped out of bed and behind Milliardo, who turned to keep an eye on her. She stood on the edge of the platform with a playful smile.   
  
"I knew you'd find me." She chimed.   
  
"How? How do you know everything?"   
  
"I'm a psychic."   
  
"You read minds?"   
  
"Sometimes. I know that you are drawn to me, for… various reasons."   
  
"Where are my clothes?"   
  
"They were all torn and… bad. Don't you like what Syndella gave you?"   
  
"Did Syndella take my clothes?"   
  
"No." The princess smiled mischievously.   
  
"Did you?"   
  
"Maybe. Anyway, you don't need a shirt," the princess said as she ran her hands over his chest, "you have nice features," the princess circled behind Milliardo, running her hands over his shoulders and back. "And a great back."   
  
Milliardo turned quickly and caught the princess's hands in his own.   
  
"What do you want from me?" Milliardo whispered as he stared into the princess's snake green eyes. He did not expect her reaction. The princess pulled her hands away from him and sat down hard.   
  
"I want you to take me with you when you go back to earth." The princess demanded.   
  
"Your father isn't going to let me leave alive."   
  
"He will if I make him."   
  
"How?"   
  
"I have my ways." With that said, the princess stood up again and stepped closer to Milliardo than she had been before. He could feel the flimsy fabric of her gown brushing his skin lightly. "One way or another, you will take me."   
  
""I wi-" Milliardo tried to ask, but the princess put her finger to his lips, silencing him.   
  
"You will," the princess whispered. Then Milliardo could feel the princess's thoughts. They had somehow opened their minds to each other. Milliardo leaned forward and met her lips with his and the princess gently pulled him into the bed.   
  
**************************************  
  
Hours later, Princess K'orien of Tal'hasut awoke in the arms of Milliardo Peacecraft, the stranded pilot from Earth. K'orien, with her head upon Milliardo's chest, looked up at his handsome face. Milliardo smiled down at her. K'orien's form was much smaller than Milliardo's, so she pulled herself higher in the bed to kiss his neck.   
  
"I've realized that you've never told me your name." Milliardo whispered.   
  
"It's K'orien," she sighed. As much as K'orien wanted to stay in Milliardo's embrace, she knew that sooner or later someone would find them together. K'orien wriggled out of Milliardo's arms and replaced her dress, which had somehow ended up on the bottom step.   
  
"Where are you going, K'orien?" Milliardo asked.   
  
"Don't you want to see your Gundam?"   
  
"The Epyon? You're going to show me where it is?"   
  
"I'm not going to be the one to keep you here. Come with me and see your 'Epyon'." K'orien said with a touch of spite in her tone, Milliardo put on his pants and followed K'orien to the door.   
  
"What about the guard?" Milliardo asked.   
  
"I'll take care of that." K'orien stated, then opened the door. The guard was leaning against the wall, face buried in his chest, asleep. "Milliardo, go down that corridor and wait for me. I'm going to have some fun." Milliardo smiled and walked off in the direction K'orien had indicated. K'orien cleared her throat loudly. The guard snorted awake, looking a bit bewildered. "Fall asleep on the job again and you're out of here. And you can definitely kiss your raise goodbye!" K'orien turned and followed the way Milliardo had gone.   
  
*******************************************  
  
Engineers puttered about the Epyon. K'orien knew they didn't know much about the Gundam, and puzzled over its workings.   
  
"The Epyon looks perfect." Milliardo said with an amazed tone of voice.   
  
"Well, that's about all she does at the moment. We can't figure out how to work her." One of the engineers proclaimed. The tall, thin man held out a slim, bony hand, which Milliardo shook. "I'm Loki. We've gotten her to purr a few times, but we can't figure out how we did it."   
  
"I'm Milliardo, I'm the pilot of the Epyon."   
  
"So she's got a name. She's sure beautiful. Hey, how about showing us what we were doing wrong with her?"   
  
"Uh…" Milliardo glanced at K'orien, who glared at the Gundam. "Sure. I don't see any harm." Milliardo walked away with Loki, while K'orien watched the Gundam that would set her free.   
  
*******************************  
  
K'orien sat in the dining hall with her father. They were the only ones there, though Milliardo had been offered a chair with them. Since K'orien had shown him the Epyon, he had lost himself, days and nights, working on the Gundam.   
  
********************************  
  
Milliardo returned to his room late that night. He'd finally finished his work on the Epyon. Though exhausted, Milliardo didn't feel like sleeping. He had to figure out a way to be with K'orien again before he left to go back to Earth.   
  
"I almost wish I could stay here with her." Milliardo sighed. He went out to the balcony adjacent to his room and looked out over the ocean. On the balcony across from his, he noticed none other than K'orien, feeding a large, black, bird of prey. K'orien looked up at Milliardo, and disappeared inside her room, returning shortly with a piece of paper, which she folded and placed in the bird's beak. She pointed to Milliardo and the bird swooped across to his balcony, landing at Milliardo's feet and dropping the paper. Milliardo picked up the paper, unfolded it and read:   
  
'His name is Tect, and he's more my pet than a wild Nighthawk.'  
  
Milliardo looked at the bird, which had moved to a more comfortable perch on the rail of Milliardo's balcony.   
  
"Okay, Tect, how do I get you to take something to her?" Milliardo wondered aloud. Tect flew into Milliardo's room and landed on a desk, next to a pen and paper. Milliardo followed and, taking the hint, picked up the pen and wrote:   
  
'I need to talk to you. Can you come over here?'  
  
Milliardo folded his note and handed it to Tect, who flew off to K'orien.   
  
K'orien took the note from Tect, read it and nodded to Milliardo, before leaving the balcony. Milliardo went to the door to wait for her. In the meanwhile, Tect had flown back to Milliardo's desk, this time knocking over the bottle of ink, which spilled over the desk and onto the floor. While Milliardo was cleaning the ink off the floor, Tect began to play in the ink on the desk. When Milliardo started to clean the desk he noticed what the bird had been doing. Scribbled down on a piece of paper was:   
  
'He ero is com ing too'  
  
Tect's beak dripped with ink and the bird had a look of knowing about him.   
  
******************************************  
  
Upon her arrival in Milliardo's room, K'orien noticed Milliardo staring at a piece of paper and Tect dripping ink from his beak.   
  
"What's going on?" K'orien asked. Milliardo didn't even look up. "Milliardo? What is it?" K'orien looked at the paper which kept Milliardo's attention. "I don't understand. What's happening?" Milliardo looked up at K'orien.   
  
"Heero Yuy is coming. I'm going t have to see him soon."   
  
"Heero? Who is Heero?"   
  
"You said you saw the battle. The other Gundam I was fighting was Wing Zero. It's pilot is Heero Yuy."   
  
"Is he going to fight you? K'orien whimpered. Milliardo looked at her with a saddened expression.   
  
"I don't know, buy we'll know soon." Milliardo whispered, putting his arms around his princess; holding her close. "We'll know soon."   
  
"We will?" K'orien said, looking up into Milliardo's eyes.   
  
"The Epyon is finished. I've made some changes, like two seats instead of one. Small things, really. As soon as we're ready to leave."   
  
"Did you really?"   
  
"Yes. I didn't know if I was going to tell you, though. I wouldn't have if it wasn't for your stupid bird."   
  
"Well, this will be our last night on Tal'hasut. What do you want to do?" K'orien said with a sly smile.   
  
************************************  
  
The next afternoon, K'orien decided to tell her father of her plans to travel with Milliardo. Talonair understood the depth of her decision.   
  
"Do you think Peacecraft of earth is a suitable husband to a delicate princess such as yourself?" the king asked. K'orien sighed and began to regret telling her father.   
  
****************************************  
  
Milliardo caught a glimpse of K'orien through the throne room door. Curious, her drew closer to listen to their conversation.   
  
"I just don't think he's good enough for a princess of your blood. He should be with some earth woman. I don't like the idea of you're going off with him."   
  
"Father! I don't care what you think about him. He's a good man and not you, nor anyone else can tell me any different!"   
  
Talonair snarled. "Have you given yourself to him?!"   
  
"What?! Who do you think I am to be given?!"   
  
"You are needed here. Your people need you. I will not have you running off while your people are in need of a leader." p  
  
"Father, I'm sure you'll be around for quite some time now, and Syndella can succeed in my place. Everything fits. I'm not needed. You are just being selfish trying to make me stay."   
  
At this point, Milliardo knew he had much to think about, so he headed back to his room.   
  
**********************************************  
  
After convincing her father that Milliardo was no danger to any of them, K'orien headed to Milliardo's room in search of him.   
  
Upon entering, K'orien saw Milliardo on the balcony, watching the golden dewbirds play amongst the waves.   
  
"Milliardo, when are we leaving?" K'orien asked as she neared him.   
  
"*We* aren't. you're staying here with your people." Milliardo almost growled without bothering to look up at K'orien.   
  
"Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me? What did I do?" She whimpered.   
  
"You didn't do anything. I left my people and I'm not going to have you do the same." He still did not look at her.   
  
"I want to be with you, but I'm not just going because you are. I want to go." Then she whispered "I love you, Milliardo." He finally looked at her, though, to K'orien, it seemed more like he was looking down on her.   
  
"You don't even know what that means."   
  
"Yes I do, Milliardo. And I won't let you leave without you being sure that *you* know what it means!" K'orien said and began to storm away, but Milliardo caught her arm and turned her to him.   
  
"It means I want to be with you, but I want what is best for you."   
  
"What's best for me is to be with you. No matter what."   
  
"I want you to come with me… I… I need you to be with me…" Milliardo trailed off, wrapping K'orien in his arms.   
  
********************************************  
  
It was just after sunset; K'orien, Milliardo and Tect were ready to board the Epyon. K'orien held Tect with a thick leather glove on her arm to protect her arm from the nighthawk's sharp talons. Loki, the engineer, Syndella, who Milliardo had finally seen for the first time, and king Talonair all watched K'orien, Milliardo and the nighthawk board the Epyon.   
  
Once everyone was situated onboard and all the pre-flights were complete, the Epyon turned from a suit to a ship form and lifted off into the sky.   
  
Five minutes later, the Epyon and its passengers were on their way to new worlds, new friends ad many new adventures.  
  
Dats all! Thanks a bunch for reading! Oh, and please reveiw. *puppy eyes*  



End file.
